Usually, in the kitchen and table, there is not enough space for everything needed. So, there is a need for Integrated Knife Rack with Tray and Spice Containers or Grinders, plus Chopping Board. It is a space saver and efficient kitchen countertop rack in which it integrates big pieces of kitchen tools that need to be kept handy, while keeping them organized and saving countertop space at the same time. No other prior art has solved this problem this way and this efficiently.